SHADOW
by v-sign
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP] seorang wanita yang hidup dalam kesulitan karena memiliki kemampuan melihat arwah seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Namun pada suatu hari ia merasa diikuti oleh seorang hantu yang tidak ia sadari adalah cinta pertamanya sendiri. Cinta pertamanya yang tanpa ia ketahui selalu berada disampingnya dan membantunya lepas dari kesulitan. A Dokyeom / DK Seventeen Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

ANYEONGHASEO READERSDEUL(?) \^^/

Seneng banget nih akhirnya setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader(?) bisa juga upload ff kesini. Kenalkan nama saya V-Sign panggil aja say(?) sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya saya publish di , jadi mohon bantuannya ya *love sign*

FF Shadow ini adalah ff pertama yang saya upload, dan sempat bingung nentuin castnya. Buat yang baca ff saya jangan kaget karena saya tidak membuat nama artis sebagai nama cast karena lebih suka membayangkan ini sebagai drama. teman saya menyarankan memilih salah satu bias dan terpilihlah si main vokal seventeen ini. Ya karena belakangan ini saya lagi ngefans-ngefansnya sama Dokyeom Seventeen jadi saya buat jadi maincast hehe. Karena menurut saya dia yang paling cocok. atau karena gamau bikin yang mainstream ya hehehe... udah segitu dulu cerocosan saya. silahkan baca dan semoga kalian suka *v sign*

* * *

A Dokyeom Seventeen Fanfiction

V - SIGN PRESENT

Lee Seok Min / DK / Dokyeom as Park Joon Hee / Park Joon Ho

OC as Shin Hayoon

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

SUMMER: 15 Agustus 2011

Musim panas merupakan saat yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Pantai. Udara yang sejuk dan damai serasa berada diatas awan. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berada diatas ketinggian 50m salah satu mercusuar pantai Taejongdae yang biasa disebut _Lighthouse Yeongdo_. Diatas sini aku lebih mudah melihat keindahan salah satu pantai favoritku yang terletak di Busan ini. Karena musim panas membuat cuacanya terlihat cerah, aku sangat beruntung bisa melihat pantai Tsushima Jepang dari sini. Dengan berbekal kamera DSLR kesayanganku, aku mengambil beberapa gambar seperti tak pernah bosan bila aku sudah berada disini. Dari sudut ini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas titik perpotongan langit berawan yang menggumpal dan birunya air laut. Seolah aku sedang berada di ujung dunia.

Setelah puas mengambil gambar, kuturunkan lensa kameraku. Kedua lenganku sedikit bertumpu pada dinding pembatas. Cuaca nya sangat bagus dan juga tidak terlalu hangat sehingga menarik perhatianku untuk mengamati satu persatu lukisan Tuhan yang terpampang indah di depan mataku. Bunyi ombak yang menggulung dan pekikan burung-burung camar diudara membuat suasana terasa damai. Segarnya udara pantai dan angin laut yang berhembus disore hari menerbangkan sedikit helai-helai rambut pendekku yang kubiarkan tergerai. Membuatku tak henti mengagumi tempat favoritku, Pantai.

Mataku mulai tertarik mengamati bebatuan pantai Taejongdae yang disebut _Shinsun Rock_ saat kulihat seseorang sedang berbaring disana. Mengenakan seragam SMA lengkap dengan jas almamater abu-abu dibalut celana kain berwarna gelap. Wajahnya tertutup oleh buku.

"Bajumu bisa kotor kalau kau berbaring seperti itu" Gumamku.

Secara tiba-tiba dia menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajahnya. Kemudian duduk dan membersihkan jas almamaternya dari pasir yang menempel. Aku mengernyit bingung. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin dia mendengar suaraku kan.

Murid SMA itu kemudian berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan otot. Lalu berbalik sehingga aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Dia berdiam sesaat ditempat nya berpijak. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian aku tertegun. Meskipun aku berada setinggi ini tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kontur wajahnya yang tegas. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap. Dia ini begitu tampan. Dengan kacamata berbingkai lebar bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuatnya semakin keren. Seperti murid SMA tampan yang jenius. Tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan objek lensa kameraku padanya lalu memotretnya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang aku berjongkok menyembunyikan diriku. Untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ia melihat kearahku karena aku masih punya rasa malu karena diam - diam mencuri potret seseorang. Aku menggigit bibir lalu tersenyum manis sambil melihat hasil gambarku. Sempurna. Murid SMA tampan dengan latar belakang pantai Taejongdae yang indah.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi setelah pantai. Entah untuk belajar atau melepas rasa bosan. Beruntung sekali tempat tinggalku berada di pusat kota sehingga tidak terlalu jauh untuk mencari perpustakaan ataupun toko buku.

Saat itu aku sedang sangat sibuk dengan tugas akhir sekolahku. Butuh banyak refrensi buku untuk mengerjakannya. Dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sehingga aku dan buku yang dibawanya jatuh. Aku berdiri dan mengambil bukunya kemudian kuserahkan padanya. Dia mengambilnya segera. Kemudian aku terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berada di depanku saat ini.

Dia seseorang yang kulihat dipantai kemarin. Lengkap dengan almamater abu-abunya. Entah kenapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya diperpustakaan kota.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" cicitku sambil menurunkan kepala beberapa detik. Cara orang korea meminta maaf. Sedikit mengintip tanda pengenal yang terpasang di jas almamaternya **Park Joon Ho**

Karena tidak mendengar suara apapun aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya. Aku bertatapan langsung dengan matanya yang tajam, namun aku masih mengamatinya.  
Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. Dia mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas di depan wajahku. Membuatku menggeser tubuhku dengan spontan. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku mengumpat pelan. Menyesali julukan yang kuberikan padanya, Siswa tampan yang jenius. Salah besar, seharusnya, Siswa angkuh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aku menggerutu sambil mengumpulkan kembali buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan masih tercecer di lantai. Beberapa detik aku menjeda kalimatku,

"Sulit dipercaya... orang seperti itu membaca novel?"

* * *

 _ **5 tahun kemudian...**_

AUTUMN: 07 Oktober 2015

 _"Belasan wanita dilaporkan tewas dan mayatnya dibuang disekitar sungai Han. Setelah melalui proses otopsi di RSUD Gyeoksangyu Seoul. Ditemukan tanda-tanda vital tidakan pemerkosaan pada korban sebelum dibunuh dengan pukulan benda tumpul. Diduga tersangka pembunuh belasan wanita tersebut adalah orang yang sama karena meninggalkan bekas luka yang sama persis. Diharapkan para wanita tidak berada diluar rumah pada malam hari karena tersangka masih buron"_

Pip.

Televisi yang terpasang di konter perawat diputus begitu saja oleh seorang dokter wanita tahun pertama Shin Hayoon. Para perawat dan dokter yang baru saja lewat untuk menyempatkan melihat tayangan berita di televisi tersebut pun mengeluh,

"Kenapa kau matikan, beritanya kan belum selesai," - **Perawat Go**

"Iya lagipula senior baru datang langsung merebut remote tv." - **Dokter Magang Seo**

"Kalian ini, kenapa menonton tv disaat bekerja? Lihat pekerjaan kita masih banyak, jangan bermalas-malasan!" Dengusan

 **Shin Hayoon** adalah salah satu dokter di departemen bedah. Lulus 2 tahun yang lalu dari fakultas kedokteran Universitas Negeri Seoul. Seorang wanita pekerja keras, ambisius dan kompeten. Meskipun kariernya luar biasa tapi tidak dengan kehidupan sehari-hari nya. Shin Hayoon mengalami masa kecil yang buruk menyebabkan dirinya memiliki traumatik mendalam dan membawanya hingga dewasa selain itu dirinya bisa melihat roh seseorang yang sudah meninggal disekitarnya atau dengan kata lain _indigo_. Meskipun dirinya bisa melihat arwah seseorang yang sudah meninggal namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu karena menurutnya manusia jauh lebih menakutkan daripada hantu yang berwajah mengerikan sekalipun.

Hayoon POV

Kelemahan ku adalah aku tidak bisa melihat kejadian buruk yang terjadi disekitarku. Seperti tidakan kekerasan secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung sebagai contoh tayangan ditelevisi tadi. Secara langsung membuatku merasa ketakutan dan terancam. Ketika aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya aku akan tiba-tiba berbuat sesuatu secara spontan untuk membela diri. Karena aku adalah seorang dokter yang setiap hari menangani pasien dengan seburuk apapun kondisi yang dialaminya, aku telah berusaha keras mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Setelah melihat tayangan berita itu aku bergegas pergi ke toilet. Sebagian dari diriku merasa takut. Aku adalah dokter residen tahun pertama. Setiap hari aku berada di rumah sakit dan harus berangkat larut malam.

Hari-hari selalu kuhabiskan bersama pasien dirumah sakit ini, aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir pergi ke pantai, tempat favoritku. Karena satu tahun belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk dengan profesiku sebagai dokter. Menjadi dokter adalah impian ku sejak lama sekali. Aku harus bekerja keras untuk ini.

Zrasssh

Aku membasuh tanganku dengan air di wastafel berkali - kali. Suatu kebiasaan agar membuatku merasa tenang. Melalui kaca wastafel aku memandang wajahku yang sedikit pucat. Perlahan mengatur nafas untuk mengembalikan detak jantungku dalam batas normal.

Setelah membasuh wajahku dengan air, aku terkejut setengah mati saat melihat pada kaca wastafel. Tampak seorang pria berdiri tegap dibelakangku. Sontak aku membalik tubuhku untuk melihatnya dengan jelas. Pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan setelan kemeja biru gelap dibalut celana hitam legam menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, wajahnya pucat namun terlihat tampan. Astaga aku mulai kehilangan kendali pikiranku. Tapi... tunggu dulu, toilet ini adalah toilet wanita dan ini menjelang pukul 12.30 malam, mungkinkah ia...

"K..kenapa kau ada...disini?" perkataan ku sedikit tersendat karena rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku. Aku menduga dia mungkin pria yang diberitakan ditelevisi.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat namun bagian belakang tubuhku sudah membentur dinding wastafel. Aku mulai diserang rasa panik. Tanganku bergerak mengenggam liontin kalung mutiara pemberian ayah untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan pria hidung belang ini.

"Berhenti... Beraninya kau masuk toilet wanita! Kau ingin kulaporkan polisi atas tindakan pelecehan seksual?"

Pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum miring. Aku benar benar dalam posisi berbahaya sekarang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mencari cari benda yang kiranya bisa kugunakan untuk mengusir pria ini. Yang kudapat hanya botol cairan pembersih lantai.

Pria itu sekarang mendekatiku perlahan dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan. Tangannya kemudian terulur di depan wajahku. Aku semakin terdesak disudut ruangan toilet ini.  
Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil botol itu lalu kulemparkan pada wajahnya.

Whusss. Brakkk.

"CEPAT PERGI!" Teriakku menggema diseluruh ruangan. Namun tercekat saat melihat botol pembersih lantai itu menembus tubuh si pria dengan mulus dan berakhir menabrak dinding, memuntahkan cairan karena tutupnya terbuka. Pria itu terlihat seperti menutup mata dan mengerutkan kening. Aku terkejut.

"Payah" pria itu memasang ekspresi kosong

Aku mengambil nafas banyak banyak dan jatuh terduduk disudut ruangan. Sambil mengelap peluh dikeningku. Aku mengelus dada merasa lega karena yang kulihat ini bukanlah pembunuh dan pemerkosa yang kini berkeliaran diluar sana. Melainkan hantu cabul.

"Apa katamu?" Elakku tak terima.

"Kau payah. Bedakan manusia dan hantu saja tidak bisa."

Aku menarik nafas.

"Aneh sekali kalau aku merasa terintimidasi dengan perkataan hantu"

Aku berdiri lalu mengibaskan jas putihku yang sedikit berdebu. Mencoba mengabaikan perkataan hantu -sok keren- keren ini. Memang sih sedikiiit keren untuk seukuran hantu.

"Kau Shin Hayoon kan? Dokter dari departemen bedah. Usia 24 tahun. Tinggal di apartemen gangnam-gu no 207. Sudah lama aku mencarimu,"  
Aku tertegun. Pria itu melipat tangannya sambil menarik senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu? Astaga selain maniak kau juga penguntit. Bisa-bisanya kau mengejarku sampai ke toilet wanita. Dasar hantu cabul."

Senyumannya memudar digantikan deheman halus.

"Bisakah tidak katakan itu sekarang. Aku sedang dalam posisi sulit dimana hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Jadi aku dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa datang kesini." Pria itu memutar mata.

"Cih. Memangnya kau siapa. Berani beraninya hantu meminta bantuan kepada manusia."

"Dengarkan baik - baik, namaku adalah Park Joon Hee. 24 tahun. Aku sedang dalam kondisi dimana seseorang yang sudah meninggal tidak bisa menemukan tubuhnya. Satu - satunya hal yang kuingat hanyalah tentang kecelakaan mobil. Sulit mencari tahu apakah aku benar - benar sudah dimakamkan atau belum. Jadi kumohon..." Kedua mataku melebar

"...aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kenapa aku?" Tanyaku jujur. Karna memang sungguh ini sulit dipercaya

"Aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya..." Kurasa dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang

Ia melanjutkan, "Setelah aku mengetahui diriku sudah meninggal kaulah orang pertama yang kulihat. Dan secara kebetulan kau juga bisa melihatku."

 _Author POV_

 **Flashback: Hari dimana Park Joon Hee bertemu Hayoon dirumah sakit**

SUMMER: 26 Juli 2015

 _Terlihat Shin Hayoon kebingungan diruang kerjanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Hayoon masih berada di rumah sakit Gyeoksangyu, Seoul. Namun hanya berjalan-jalan, duduk, kemudian berjalan-jalan kembali. Hatinya gelisah namun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Ia mengambil sebuah botol cairan berwarna merah ditangannya yang terbungkus kantong plastik bening._

 _"Cairan apa ini? Haruskah aku membawanya ke laboratorium? Tapi... bagaimana jika mereka tahu, aku malah dituduh segaja masuk ruang perawatan vvip? Lebih baik aku sembunyikan saja dulu."_

 _Hayoon kemudian bangkit berdiri dari kursinya lalu bergegas pergi ke lantai bawah namun karena tergesa-gesa ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria berwajah pucat._

 _"Maafkan saya. Saya terburu-buru."_

 _Namun karena ia terburu-buru Hayoon hanya minta maaf lalu pergi tanpa tahu bahwa dia baru saja 'melewati' pria itu bukan menabraknya. Pria itu menampakkan wajah tercekat, dan dia adalah Park Joon Hee._

"...saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa diriku sudah meninggal dan hanya kau yang bisa melihatku...Shin Hayoon-ssi, dan kuharap kau bisa membantuku." Hayoon tampak berfikir

"Jadi... sejak saat itu kau mulai menguntitku? Dan... bahkan sampai ke apartemenku? Kau benar-benar punya kemampuan memata-matai dengan baik." Hayoon hampir mengeluarkan matanya jika Joon Hee tidak mengumpat saat itu.

"Shin Hayoon. Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu! Aku takkan bisa masuk ke apartemenmu, tubuhku tidak bisa menembus pintu!" Joon Hee memijat pelipisnya

"Tapi kan kau hantu? Tunggu..tunggu...lalu bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?"

"Itu mudah. Aku berada dibelakangmu tadi."

Joon Hee menyeringai.

Hayoon menjerit.

Hayoon belum sempat melayangkan protes -ataupun umpatan- karena Joon Hee sudah mendahuluinya bicara.

"... Jadi.. apa keputusanmu?"

Sepertinya Hayoon mulai muak mendengar nama toilet saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

hehehe.. gimana chapter 1 nya? jujur chapter 1 adalah chapter yang paling banyak melalui proses perombakan karena saya pikir karena ini ff pertama saya jadi chapter 1 adalah yang paling berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan ff ini. saya juga berusaha di chapter selanjutnya untuk bikin ada comedynya meskipun sedikit :) Thanks for reading readersdeul *v sign*

jangan lupa krisarnya dikolom review yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

bingung nih mau ngomong apa :3

lanjut aja deh yaa...

A Dokyeom Seventeen Fanfiction

V - SIGN PRESENT

Lee Seok Min / DK / Dokyeom as Park Joon Hee / Park Joon Ho

OC as Shin Hayoon

.

.

.

.

.

 _Author POV_

 **Flashback: Hari dimana Hayoon mengunjungi pantai Taejongdae**

SUMMER: 15 Agustus 2011

Seorang murid SMA Internasional Yongsan, Seoul, Park Joon Ho sedang bersandar pada dinding mercusuar sambil memejamkan mata. Kaki kirinya ditekuk untuk menjadi tumpuan tangan kanannya yang memegang buku tebal bertuliskan _Bussinesman_.

Namun ketenangannya terusik ketika mendengar pekikan seorang gadis berambut pendek, menggunakan dress putih selutut dengan kamera DSLR menggantung di lehernya. Ia adalah **Shin Hayoon**. Gadis itu terus memekik senang karena sudah lama tidak melihat pantai Taejongdae. Ia terus saja mengambil gambar berkali - kali. Namun tidak sadar jika seseorang yang sedang tertidur dibelakangnya merasa terganggu.

"Berisik sekali, kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur ya?" Gumamnya namun sayangnya Hayoon tidak mendengar.

Joon Ho memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah saja agar bisa berbaring dengan tenang. Saat sampai dibawah ia mendongak memperhatikan Hayoon yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati segarnya udara pantai disore hari. Sebagian rambut pendeknya tertiup angin dan menari - nari diudara. Joon Ho terdiam Sebentar. Kemudian mulai berjalan dibebatuan pinggir pantai mencari tempat paling sejuk dan mulai berbaring disana. Tak lupa menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

Beberapa saat berbaring ia merasa punggungnya sakit . Memutuskan untuk bangun kemudian terlebih dahulu membersihkan seragamnya dari pasir pantai yang menempel. Karena merasa lehernya kaku ia menggangkan otot - otot lehernya.

"Sayang sekali padahal cuacanya sedang bagus."

Joon Ho bangkit berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah sampai ia menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari atas. Ia tersenyum tipis. Itu gadis berisik tadi. Ia bahkan berani mengambil gambar Joon Ho.

Hayoon berjongkok menyembunyikan diri dibalik dinding pembatas. Untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Joon Ho melihat kearahnya. Hayoon masih punya rasa malu karena diam - diam mencuri potret seseorang. Ia menggigit bibir lalu tersenyum manis sambil melihat hasil gambarnya. Sempurna. siswa SMA tampan dengan latar belakang pantai Taejongdae yang indah.

Namun ia terlambat menyadari bahwa siswa SMA itu sudah mengetahuinya sejak tadi.

"Dasar pencuri." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Nona Shin Hayoon-ssi..."

"Hayoon..."

"Hei, dokter galak berambut pendek..."

"Oh lihat risleting tas mu terbuka..."

"Jangan berdiri disan.."

Joon Hee terperanjat saat Hayoon tiba - tiba membalik tubuhnya dan melotot kearahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"

Karena mereka sekarang berada ditempat yang bising dan tidak ada seseorang yang lewat, Hayoon memberanikan diri bicara langsung dengan Joon Hee. Meskipun itu di depan proyek pembangunan sekalipun. Demi apapun Hayoon tetap tidak mau disangka gila karena kedapatan bicara sendiri

"Sampai kau mau mendiskusikan kesepakatan denganku."

Hayoon menarik nafas

"Dengar ya tuan hantu. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah merasa simpati kepada orang lain apalagi hantu sepertimu. Jadi lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja karena aku... tidak mau membantumu... aku sangat sibuk. Semoga beruntung dan selamat tinggal." Hayoon menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauh.

Joon Hee hendak kembali mengejar Hayoon jika ia tidak mendengar suara seseorang berteriak dari atas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut saat melihat sebuah besi panjang yang digantung terikat oleh rantai, menabrak beton bangunan yang membuat rantai pengikatnya melonggar. Seorang pekerja bangunan yang mengantuk tidak sengaja menyalakan mesin.

"NONA CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA..." Sedetik setelah itu Joon Hee dapat memahami situasi yang akan terjadi

 _"Shin Hayoon..."_

Narasi Joon Hee: Jangan takut, meskipun seluruh dunia membencimu, seluruh jalan terasa gelap dan berbahaya. Aku akan terus merangkulmu meskipun tanpa kedua tanganku sekalipun

BRAKKK

Terdengar bunyi bedebum keras. Hayoon merasa punggungnya membentur dinding bangunan. Seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melindungi kepalanya dari serpihan kaca yang bertebaran di udara. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut mendapati wajah pucat Joon Hee hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya. Ia terpaku menatap mata Joon Hee. Jantungnya berdetak cepat entah karena ketakutan atau berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria.

"Kau... baik - baik saja? Sudah kubilang jangan berdiri disana kan!"  
Keningnya berkerut

"S...suara...suara apa itu?" Nafasnya tercekat.

Joon Hee menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya masih bertumpu disamping kepala Hayoon. Hayoon yang masih belum bisa memahami situasi melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tertimpa sebuah besi panjang. Sebagian besi itu menutup jalan yang dilewati Hayoon. Mobil itu sudah hancur. Para pekerja proyek pembagunan sudah berhamburan keluar. Hayoon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat sangat shock.

"Joon Hee-ssi... bagaimana kau bisa..."

Hayoon menatap Joon Hee yang terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Joon Hee-ssi... kau kenapa?"

Joon Hee mendongak. Tatapannya kosong

"...setiap berlama - lama dibawah sinar matahari...aku selalu merasa lemah..." Hayoon menyesal mengingat sedari tadi Joon Hee mengikutinya

"Joon Hee-ssi... bertahanlah."

Narasi Hayoon: Takdir seperti apa yang mempertemukan kita? Tanpa kusadari , kemanapun aku pergi. Sejauh apapun keadaan memisahkan kita...Aku selalu bertemu kembali denganmu...

"AAAARGHHH" Hayoon mendelik. Apartemennya sungguh - sungguh berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Berjalan.

Menjambak rambut.

Duduk.

Dia melakukannya berulang kali.

Bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana cara mengambil nafas

Shin Hayoon memang tidak pernah tahu cara bersih - bersih

Tunggu... tunggu... Untuk apa ia sepanik ini, tidak seperti pacarnya yang akan datang berkunjung kan? Astaga...

KRIETT

"Masuklah..." Hayoon membuka pintu setelah sepuluh menit bergelut dengan apartemennya. Setengah berbisik pada Joon Hee yang sudah menunggunya diluar. Bahkan hampir pingsan.

"Maaf aku tidak biasa menerima tamu." Joon Hee perlahan mencoba duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Joon Hee mengangguk meskipun masih lemah, memalukan sebenarnya terlihat lemah dihadapan seorang wanita

"Sungguh? Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah datang? Bahkan hantu selain aku?"

"Kecuali bibi yang tinggal disebelah. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Menyentuhku padahal kau kan hantu?" Hayoon duduk di depan Joon Hee sambil menggigit roti isi. Ia lalu memandang rotinya sebentar kemudian mengaku merasa bersalah pada Joon Hee karena memakan rotinya sendirian

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah bagaimana jika aku masuk kedalam tubuhmu dan makan sepuasnya." Hayoon tersedak. Joon Hee mengangkat bahu acuh

"Kurasa aku harus pakai jimat mulai sekarang..."

"...Ada seorang kakek tua di rumah sakit yang mengajariku cara menyentuh benda - benda tertentu. Dia bilang aku hanya bisa melakukannya jika aku berkonsentrasi penuh dan tidak emosi. Jujur saja yang tadi itu pertama kalinya dan berhasil."

Hayoon menunduk kemudian menatap lurus bola mata Joon Hee, ia menggigit bibir merasa menyesal karena bersikap kasar, "Sesungguhnya aku tidak berniat tidak mau membantumu, melihat kau berusaha dengan keras memohon padaku apalagi saat kau mencoba menolongku tadi... aku sungguh minta maaf dan terima kasih Joon Hee-ssi."

"Jadi... keputusanmu?"

"Ya... aku akan berusaha..."

"...dan satu hal lagi... bisakah aku sementara tinggal disini? Di rumah sakit banyak sekali hantu wanita yang menggangguku." Joon Hee mengangkat lengan kirinya sedikit merapikan gaya rambutnya yang berantakan

"... Seingatku tadi aku hanya bilang akan berusaha... bukan benar - benar akan membantumu..." Joon Hee melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan, tempat tidur, kamar mandi dan pasokan oksigenmu tidak akan berkurang, apa masalahnya?" Hayoon menghela nafas lalu memijat kening

Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan pria keras kepala ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau tidak boleh melanggar daerah privasiku seperti kamar dan toilet, jangan mengikutiku lagi dan jangan gunakan barang - barangku untuk percobaan menyentuhmu itu! Satu lagi... jangan pernah mengajakku bicara saat aku bersama orang lain kau mengerti?"

Joon Hee menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu memperhatikan detail ruangan apartemen Hayoon. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil juga. Cukup untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian. Hanya ada satu kamar. Dan juga dapur dilengkapi kulkas berukuran sedang. Tapi tidak ada ruang tamu karena Hayoon jarang menerima tamu. Setiap lantai selalu dilapisi karpet karena ia benci kedinginan. Dan sekarang Joon Hee duduk di kursi meja makan berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Hayoon. Joon Hee berdehem.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga punya persyaratan..."

"...APA? KAU BERANI..."

"...jangan melarikan diri dariku karena aku tidak tahu harus mencari bantuan kemana lagi..." Hayoon tertegun

"B..baiklah.. kuharap aku bisa melakukannya." Hayoon melanjutkan lagi acara makan roti isi yang tersisa

Melihat Hayoon makan dengan lahap, Joon Hee hanya memperhatikan dan berfikir sesuatu, "Tapi... sungguh kau baik - baik saja? Kudengar kau penderita PTSD? Kau sudah cuci tangan?" Hayoon terkejut

 ** _(PTSD: POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER)_**

Ia terkejut bukan karena ketahuan belum mencuci tangan saat makan. Mendadak ia lupa kebiasaanya selalu mencuci tangan berulang kali saat sedang stress atau cemas berlebihan, apalagi ia tadi hampir mati. Selama ini Hayoon selalu tinggal sendirian. Mungkinkah kehadiran Joon Hee membuatnya merasa aman?

"Joon Hee... "

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa untuk kedua kalinya aku berhutang budi padamu..."

Hayoon menguap diruangannya sambil memperhatikan catatan pasien. Melelahkan menjadi dokter residen. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali tidur saat malam hari karena selalu berjaga di jam malam. Tapi bukan Hayoon jika ia mengeluh. Ia sangat bangga bekerja sebagai dokter apalagi seseorang memujinya kemarin.

"Untuk seorang wanita galak sepertimu, ternyata kau hebat juga." Gumam Joon Hee sambil melihat - lihat piagam penghargaan yang terpajang rapi di dinding

Hayoon menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Kemudian menepuk pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. Seorang dokter magang yang juga sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hayoon merasa terganggu oleh suara tepukan pipi. Dia adalah **Seo In Young**.

"Eonni... kali ini apa lagi yang mengganggumu?" Melihat In Young yang sedang santai sambil meminum kopinya. Hayoon berfikir ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ia mendorong kursinya agar berada tepat didepan meja In Young.

"In Young... apakah kau tahu kemana perginya seseorang setelah meninggal dunia?"

"Tentu saja pergi ke surga. Kenapa kau tiba - tiba bertanya seperti itu?" In Young mengernyit bingung

"Lalu jika seseorang itu sudah meninggal tapi ia tidak bisa pergi? Kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi?"

"Kenapa ya? Hmm... Mungkin karena seseorang itu masih ada beberapa urusan yang belum bisa diselesaikan atau memang dia belum benar - benar meninggal."

"Belum benar - benar meninggal?" In Young mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Sunbae nya itu

"Eonni? Hantu mengerikan seperti apa lagi yang kau lihat? Kau selalu membuatku merinding." In Young mengusap lehernya merasa ngeri

"Dia tinggi, wajahnya pucat tapi tampan, dan juga punya tubuh yang bagus." Hayoon menerawang tanpa sadar

"Eonni, kau ngelantur lagi ya? Mana ada hantu yang tampan? Semua hantu mengerikan. Mungkin kau salah lihat, mungkin saja yang kau lihat itu Ahn Jae Hyun oppa." Inyoung berkata sambil tersenyum memandang foto aktor Ahn Jae Hyun yang terpajang dimeja kerjanya

Hayoon berpikir sejenak. Tepat saat itu ia melihat sesosok hantu anak kecil masuk menembus pintu ruang kerjanya yang tertutup.

"In Young. Kurasa aku butuh udara segar."

.

.

.

karena sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaikan sampai bagian 7, saya mungkin akan upload 2-3 bagian dalam sehari hehehe... biar cepet fin gitu... \^^/

review puhleaseu :*


	3. Chapter 3

A Dokyeom Seventeen Fanfiction

V - SIGN PRESENT

Lee Seok Min / DK / Dokyeom as Park Joon Hee / Park Joon Ho

OC as Shin Hayoon

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kau jahat... Seseorang yang jahat sepertimu...**_  
 _ **Mengapa kau mengambil hatiku tanpa permisi?**_  
 _ **Aku hidup dengan mengalami begitu banyak kesulitan...**_  
 _ **Kau bahkan tidak mengetahuinya...**_

 _Hayoon POV_

Memikirkan kembali percakapan ku dengan In Young membuat sebagian dari diriku merasa aneh. Aku merasa ini tidak masuk akal. Semua hantu yang sering kulihat selalu berpenampilan mengerikan seperti matanya mengeluarkan darah atau tangannya terpotong atau yang lebih parah wajahnya meleleh. Aku merasa merinding walau hanya memikirkannya saja.

Sambil mendongakkan kepala menikmati suasana langit malam seoul melalui taman rumah sakit, aku duduk di pinggiran salah satu air mancur kecil ditengah - tengah taman. Karena ini tengah malam aku melihat banyak sekali hantu - hantu yang berada di sekitarku saat ini. Sebagian besar hantu berkeliaran saat malam hari, mungkin mereka juga seperti Joon Hee tidak bisa berlama-lama dibawah sinar matahari. Tanpa sadar aku memikirkannya lagi.

"Joon Hee... Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" Membayangkan Joon Hee memecahkan piring dan gelas karena percobaan 'menyentuhnya' yang gagal. Awas saja kalau kau melakukan itu!

"Hayoon... sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku menolehkan kepala kesamping kanan saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Oh itu adalah **Lee Min Woo** dokter laki - laki yang seangkatan denganku dan juga temanku semasa kuliah di Universitas. Semoga saja dia tidak mendengar gumamanku tadi

"Siapa itu Joon Hee?" Oh astaga. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan

Minwoo duduk disebelaku. Ia mengangkat alis karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Dia... " Hantu yang berkeliaran disekitarku!

"... anjingku" Hayoon kau tidak pandai beralibi!

Minwoo mengangguk. Dan dia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Itu kimbap. Kemudian menawarkannya padaku.

"Kau selalu tau dimana tempat penjual makanan ditengah malam." Dia tersenyum. Aku mengambil beberapa lalu menggigitnya. Bergumam tentang rasanya yang lezat.

"Oh ya. Tidak biasanya kau keluar dan berada disini. Biar ku tebak. Pasti ada yang kau pikirkan?" Aku menghentikan aktivitas mengunyah kimbap kedua lalu mengangguk

"Hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana mencari seseorang yang... hilang"

"Siapa itu?" Keningnya berkerut

"Anggap saja seseorang yang kukenal." Aku menghela nafas

"Kau bisa memulai mencari di tempat dimana ia terakhir kali terlihat."

Aku berhenti mengunyah lalu menatapnya. Tiba - tiba teringat saat Joon Hee mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum ia meninggal. Seseorang yang mengalami kecelakaan akan dibawa ke rumah sakit kan? Aku juga ingat ia mengatakan bahwa ketika ia tahu bahwa ia meninggal adalah saat ia bertemu denganku di rumah sakit ini...

"Ah... benar, Minwoo kau jenius."

* * *

 _Author POV_

Tepat pukul 09.00 pagi Hayoon tiba di apartemennya. Dia terkejut saat melihat apartemen dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Tentu saja. Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun dirumah kecuali hantu yang sekarang tertidur di kursi meja makan. Benar - benar tertidur dengan posisi tangan yang terlipat.

Hayoon meletakkan tas didalam kamar dan mandi. Ia masih khawatir tentang tiba - tiba bisa saja Joon Hee menembus pintu. Memikirkan itu membuatnya berkali - kali memeriksa kearah pintu. Mungkin dia harus benar - benar membeli seekor anjing.

Setelah mandi dan menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk. Hayoon mengambil ramyun instan dan menyeduhnya. Duduk dan menunggu matang sambil mengamati Joon Hee. Ia sengaja tidak membuka gorden jendela agar sinar matahari tidak masuk mengenainya. Sebenarnya Hayoon juga tidak tahu kenapa harus repot - repot melakukan ini

"Sudah puas memandangiku?" Hayoon berpura - pura terkejut. Joon Hee masih dalam mode tidur -sok tampan- nya

"Aku baru tahu jika hantu juga butuh tidur." Hayoon baru melihat matanya yang ternyata berwarna cokelat gelap saat Joon Hee membuka mata

"Ingat apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin" Joon Hee mendengus memperhatikan ramyun seduhan Hayoon di meja

"Iya... iya, kau menyelamatkanku sampai seperti ini."

"Aku menunggu balas budi mu."

"Dasar pamrih. Baiklah baiklah. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!" Joon Hee mengangkat alisnya

"Apa? Cepat katakan?" Dia menurunkan tanganya keatas meja

"Tapi ini hanya dugaanku saja, kau bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan sebelum meninggal kan? Apa kau tidak ingat dimana kau mengalami kecelakaan?" Joon Hee menggeleng, Hayoon mengangguk maklum

"Lalu kau juga mengatakan bertemu aku di rumah sakit Gyeoksangyu? Itu pertama kalinya kau tahu bahwa kau sudah meninggal? Benar kan?"

"Ya. Itu benar tapi..."

"Jadi kesimpulanku adalah... kemunculan pertamamu dirumah sakit menunjukkan bahwa kau pernah berada di rumah sakit kami. Aku bisa mencari tahu dimana kau setelahnya saat aku memeriksa dokumen daftar nama pasien. Dengan adanya aku sebagai dokter maka akan mudah mengakses dokumen itu."

Joon Hee mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Kau lumayan juga..."

"Tapi aku juga merasa aneh... tentang dirimu"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Hayoon melihat ramyunnya matang dan berfikir mengusir Joon Hee dari meja

"... pergilah ke toilet dan buka seluruh pakaianmu, lihat apakah ada bekas luka atau tidak." Joon Hee membulatkan mata terkejut

Tidak peduli tatapan horor Joon Hee, Hayoon berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet lalu membuka pintu. Mendesis saat melihat Joon Hee tidak bergerak se inci pun.

"... pilih mau membuka pakaian disini atau di toilet."

"... tunggu. A-pa?"

"Hanya bercanda! Sekarang cepatlah." Hayoon menghawatirkan ramyunnya yang mungkin mulai dingin

"Baik. Baik. Setidaknya jelaskan kenapa aku harus memeriksanya?"

"Akan kujelaskan setelah..." Setelah Hayoon menghabiskan mie nya

Joon Hee berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Setelah kau keluar dari toilet."

Dengusan.

Joon Hee mendekat kearah pintu dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Hayoon, serta menggeleng

"Aku mendengar suara perutmu!" Hayoon berteriak dramatis dan berpura - pura akan memukul kepala Joon Hee dengan sendok. Menggigit bibir saat ingat itu tidak akan terjadi

Joon Hee berjalan ke dalam toilet dan berteriak jangan mengurungnya terlalu lama karena ia benci ditempat sempit. Hayoon hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan malas lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Setelah 20menit Joon Hee berteriak ingin keluar. Membuat Hayoon yang sedang makan apel tersedak

"Maaf. Aku lupa tentang kamar mandi." Hayoon menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahnya setelah membukakan pintu

"Kau sengaja kan?" Joon Hee langsung melompat keluar saat pintu terbuka

"Tidak kok." Hayoon berpura - pura memasang wajah polos.

Joon Hee membuat gerakan peace ditangannya dan mengayunkan di depan mata Hayoon

"Menyenangkan menggoda hantu yang sedang stress."

"Kalau kau lakukan itu lagi aku benar - benar akan menembus pintu kamarmu!"

"Ah sudahlah. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Oh ya bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"...Tidak ada"

"Apa? Tidak ada. Mana mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja semasa hidupku aku merawat tubuhku dengan baik."

Hayoon memutar mata.

"Joon Hee! Kau pasti pernah melihatnya kan? semua hantu mempunyai bekas luka yang menunjukkan bagaimana ia meninggal!"

Joon Hee terpaku

"... Apalagi kau yang meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

"... Kau juga tidak bisa menembus pintu!"

"... Kau sungguh meninggal karena kecelakaan atau apa?"

Joon Hee mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat sampah Hayoon yang penuh bungkus ramyun instan

"Aku tidak ingat yang lainnya selain menyetir mobil."

Hayoon menghela nafas

"... Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya."

"Aku mengerti, tidak usah berpikir terlalu keras."

Joon Hee tertegun  
"Aku juga ingin ikut memeriksa daftar nama pasien."

"A-apa?"

Mata Hayoon memicing tajam pada sesosok hantu pucat di depannya. Ia bahkan terus menarik nafas dan menghitung mundur untuk meredam amarahnya. Hayoon menyesal membawa Joon Hee ke rumah sakit lagi karena sepanjang hari terus mengikutinya bahkan sampai dimeja operasi. Ia memijit leher, jadi selama 5 bulan ini ia diikuti sampai seperti ini. Ia benar - benar tidak tahu. Hayoon dan Joon Hee kini berada di atap rumah sakit.

"Kau! Park Joon Hee benar - benar..."

Joon Hee berpura - pura mendongak memandang langit berbintang lalu mengatakan betapa indahnya langit jika dilihat dari atap rumah sakit. Hayoon mengerutkan kening

"Shin Hayoon, kau tahu kau cantik saat marah." Lalu kemudian tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Hayoon merona. Joon Hee mendekat beberapa langkah sampai hampir mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Hayoon.

"Apakah tidak masalah bagimu setelah aku mengetahui semuanya?" Hayoon menatap kedalam mata Joon Hee

"I-itu..."

"Shin Hayoon... kurasa aku mulai..." Hayoon membulatkan mata terkejut

"Shin Hayoon sedang apa kau disini?" Hayoon melihat bayangan seseorang dibelakang Joon Hee

"Min-Minwoo?" Joon Hee berbalik dan menatap nyalang kearah Min Woo yang datang tiba - tiba

"Ada apa? Seseorang menganggumu?" Sebelumnya minwoo melihat dari kejauhan Hayoon seperti sedang bicara dengan seseorang

"Tidak, tidak ada siapapun disini. Err... untuk apa kau mencariku?" Hayoon melirik takut pada Joon Hee yang masih menatap benci pada seseorang didepannya

"Kau tidak pergi makan? Saatnya jam istirahat." Min Woo berkata sambil melirik arlojinya

"Tidak. Masih ada dokumen yang harus kuperiksa. Kau makanlah duluan!"

"Baiklah..." Min Woo berbalik namun kembali memandang Hayoon

"Lain kali aku ingin melihat anjingmu Hayoon..." Hayoon hanya menatap

"...Anjing-siapa?"

"Anjingmu... Joon Hee." Oh Tidak! Matilah kau Hayoon!

"Baiklah aku akan makan duluan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Hayoon!" Selepas Min Woo keluar dari atap Hayoon memandang melas pada Joon Hee

"Jadi bagimu aku ini seperti anjing peliharaanmu?" Hayoon menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajah

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu Joon Hee..."  
Joon Hee melipat tangan dan memasang tatapan andalannya

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Kau ceritakan semua padanya?" Hayoon menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang

"Cerita apanya! Dia hanya tidak sengaja mendengarku menyebut namamu saat itu, jadi..." Joon Hee menyeringai

Hayoon buru - buru menutup mulutnya saat sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Lalu beralasan sedang banyak pekerjaan dan ingin segera memeriksa dokumen pasien masuk sebelum jam istirahatnya selesai

"Tidak peduli itu Min Woo atau siapa. dia bukan sainganku!" Joon Hee kemudian mengikuti Hayoon sampai ke lobby perawat

Sepanjang jalan Hayoon berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Sangat memalukan jika ketahuan memikirkan seseorang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan begitu bodoh. Ini semua karena anjing!

Hayoon berbicara kepada **Perawat Kang** yang saat itu sedang berjaga di konter perawat. Ia beralasan melakukan kesalahan pada dokumennya jadi ingin memeriksa lebih lanjut dan memperbaikinya. Perawat Kang mengiyakan dan berpesan kepada Hayoon untuk menitipkan sebentar komputernya karena perawat Jeong tidak masuk jadi ia berjaga sendirian ia ingin mengambil jatah makannya. Hayoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menggerutu pada Joon Hee yang dari tadi berada disampingnya

"Kenapa ini? Namamu tidak ada dimanapun! Aku sudah periksa keseluruh departemen tapi tidak ada!"

"Periksa dengan teliti! Kau mungkin melewatkannya! Kau yakin sudah memeriksa keseluruh departemen?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan melihatnya tadi!"

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada!"

Hayoon dan Joon Hee terus saja berdebat sampai seorang pasien mendengar suara Hayoon yang berbicara sendirian dan berpikir mungkin sedang bicara melalui sambungan earphone.

"Apa boleh buat! Aku akan bertanya pada Lee Min Woo!"

"APA? KENAPA?"

"Karena dia tahu segalanya. Dia pasti bisa membantu kita."

"Lupakan saja! Aku tidak ingin tahu. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini. Anggap saja semasa hidupku aku mengalami hal buruk hingga ditakdirkan seperti ini. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak tahu!" Hayoon melihat perawat Kang berjalan dari kejauhan dan berfikir menyudahi perdebatan ini

"Park Joon Hee! Sudah cukup. Kembalilah ke apartemen sebelum menjelang pagi!"

Sementara itu diruangan VVIP rumah sakit Gyeoksangyu yang serba tertutup dan mewah dan terbaring seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Park Joon Hee. Ditubuhnya terpasang peralatan kedokteran yang super canggih. Namun tanda - tanda vital menunjukkan bahwa dia dalam keadaan koma.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk follow favorite review dan juga silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

V - SIGN PRESENT

Lee Seok Min / DK / Dokyeom as Park Joon Hee / Park Joon Ho

OC as Shin Hayoon

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author POV_

 **Flashback: Saat Hayoon mengurung Joon Hee dikamar mandi**

"Shin Hayoon cepat buka pintunya!" Teriak Joon Hee dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun Hayoon berpura - pura tersedak agar Joon Hee mengira ia belum menghabiskan mie nya.

Ia mulai lelah berteriak dan menggerutu tentang betapa sempit kamar mandinya. Joon Hee berdiri tepat di depan wastafel dan melihat kearah cermin. Mendengus saat tidak nampak gambaran dirinya dicermin itu. Ia mendengar suara tetes air keluar dari kran wastafel dan tiba - tiba mengingat sesuatu

SUMMER: 24 Juli 2015

 _Tampak Joon Hee mengendarai mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya pucat. Dan lingkaran matanya menghitam. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit membuatnya sesak nafas. Joon Hee kemudian tersenyum miris. Apakah ia harus mati dengan semudah ini?_

 _Joon Hee kemudian dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya dan berfikir akan bunuh diri. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit akibat dari halusinasinya. Ia berniat akan menjatuhkan diri kedalam sungai._

 _Namun saat akan berbelok ia tidak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang wanita berambut pendek yang berdiri dipinggir jembatan. Wanita itu hendak bunuh diri. Kedua kakinya sudah mulai menaiki pagar dan akan terjun. Joon Hee terkejut saat melihat siapa wanita itu. Ia adalah Shin Hayoon._

 _Joon Hee yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat melepas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka ia melompat keluar dan badannya terguling di rerumputan. Mobilnya berbelok dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar dipinggir sungai. Ia berusaha bangkit kemudian terkejut saat melihat wanita itu sudah tidak berada ditempat yang sama. Ia berlari sebisa mungkin untuk berada dititik itu dan melihat kebawah_

 _"Shin Hayoon... Shin Hayoon!" Joon Hee terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar_

 _Joon Hee berusaha merangkak naik dan menjatuhkan diri kedalam sungai. Air mulai masuk ke paru - parunya dan sesegera mungkin ia mencari Hayoon. Ia melihat siluet seseorang berbaju putih terapung dibagian bawah sungai dan segera menarik pergelangan tangannya kemudian membawanya kepinggir sungai. Dengan keadaannya yang semakin memburuk, Joon Hee pingsan disamping Hayoon setelah berhasil menyelamatkannya._

 **Seperti sebuah bayangan**  
 **Aku akan terus berada dibelakangmu**  
 **Jangan berpikir tentang kesulitan**  
 **Jika tiba waktunya nanti aku akan menjadi seseorang yang nyata bagimu**  
 **Jadi jangan menangis lagi**  
 **Karena aku akan melindungimu**

* * *

Joon Hee benar - benar menurut untuk kembali ke apartemen atas perintah Hayoon. Namun setiba ia disana. Ia mengumpat.

"Argh sial! Aku lupa tentang pintunya!"

Ia mengacak rambut hampir frustasi namun menyesal menyadari bahwa ini tidak terlalu buruk bagi dirinya. Mendobrak atau menembus. Maka ia memilih pilihan kedua karena terdengar lebih aman meskipun tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Seingatnya dulu ia pernah sekali menembus/ditembus oleh Hayoon meskipun rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

Ia mengambil ancang - ancang dari jarak jauh lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah pintu dan tiba - tiba tubuhnya terpental begitu saja. Sangat tragis.

"AAAARGH! Shin Hayoon kau wanita gila!"

Tidak menyerah sampai disitu, ia kembali mencoba dan mencoba lagi sampai akhirnya suatu keajaiban dirinya dapat menembus pintu. Namun karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan setelah berlari tubuhnya dengan mudah menabrak lemari kayu yang terletak didepan kamar Hayoon. Ia melompat kaget. Buku - buku lama yang tersimpan diatas lemari jatuh berhamburan mengenai kepalanya. Termasuk salah satu buku yang menarik perhatian Joon Hee. Dengan sampul warna mencolok. Itu adalah novel BI! karya Fei. Joon Hee menahan tawa.

"Apa ini! Novel fiksi? Sejak kapan tumpukan buku medis bercampur dengan novel fiksi?" Namun tertarik saat melihat foto yang terselip didalam novel itu.

Ia menggosok lehernya. Haruskah ia melanggar privasi seseorang. Karena sungguh penasaran dengan foto itu. Ia mengangkat bahu dan berpikir tidak masalah melihatnya karena ia yang sudah menjatuhkannya dan harus bertanggung jawab merapikannya kembali.

Joon Hee menarik nafas dalam - dalam dan meraih novel itu. Sedikit berhasil namun novel itu terjun bebas dan mengakibatkan foto itu jatuh terpisah. Ia kembali meraih foto itu dan mengambilnya. Terpaku saat melihat siapa yang berada disana. Seorang murid SMA laki - laki berdiri membelakangi pantai. Dan dibelakang foto itu tertulis, **Park Joon Ho Si Ddokaebi!**

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya yang berada di ruang VVIP Rumah Sakit Gyeoksangyu mengalami kejang. Seorang dokter wanita bergelar profesor bernama Ahn Yoo Mi segera datang dan mengambil tindakan medis. Tanda - tanda vital kembali menunjukkan bahwa pasien Park Joon Hee mengalami serangan jantung.

* * *

Sementara itu di departemen bedah Hayoon menemui Min Woo yang sedang berada diruangannya.

"Min Woo! Kau sedang apa?" Min Woo mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari berkas - berkas dihadapannya dan menyapa Hayoon

"Oh. Shin Hayoon. Aku hanya sedang membuat laporan. Ada apa?" Hayoon menggeleng

"Tidak ada. Maaf mengganggumu ya!" Min Woo mengerutkan kening. Hayoon merasa tidak enak hati karena mengganggu

"Hei tunggu! Aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk kok!"

"Begitukah?" Min Woo mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hayoon untuk duduk

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Jadi begini, kau... ingat kemarin aku bicara tentang mencari seseorang yang hilang kan?" Min Woo mengangguk

"Kenapa? Apa sudah kau temukan?" Hayoon menggeleng

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku ingat melihatnya terakhir kali dirumah sakit ini. Dan aku sudah memeriksa seluruh dokumen pasien masuk dari seluruh departemen tapi tidak ada." Hayoon kembali melanjutkan dengan berbisik agar Min Woo tidak ceritakan pada siapapun tentang ini

"Hmm... kau yakin sudah memeriksanya secara keseluruhan?" Hayoon menunduk

"Apa mungkin ia berasal dari ruangan VVIP lantai 10?" Hayoon mengerutkan kening

"Tapi kau tahu kan betapa rumitnya prosedur rumah sakit ini. Mendapatkannya tidaklah mudah." Hayoon mendesah kecewa

"Ya Benar. Mereka biasanya merahasiakan identitasnya dan rumah sakit ini akan otomatis menyembunyikan dengan baik. Aku takkan bisa mendapatkannya." Hayoon menunduk

"Kalau kau bisa jelaskan padaku siapa seseorang yang kau cari, aku akan berusaha membantumu mendapatkannya." Hayoon terkejut

"Min-Minwoo?"

* * *

Hayoon berjalan lemas memasuki apartemennya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan memasukkan makanan anjing kedalam lemari ia pergi mengambil air dikulkas. Gerakannya membangunkan si pangeran malam hari, Joon Hee.

"Hei Shin Hayoon! Kau berhutang maaf padaku!"

Hayoon menoleh dan mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Min Woo tadi. Ia benar - benar merasa bersalah. Joon Hee sudah memperingatinya namun ia tidak mendengar. Ia terpaksa menceritakan semuanya pada Min Woo dan berharap Min Woo benar - benar akan membantunya

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat jelek!"

"Diam! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!" Hayoon membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan berhadapan langsung dengan tatapan khawatir Joon Hee

"Kau baik - baik saja? Aku menghawatirkanmu Hayoon-a."

Hayoon pura - pura tidak mendengar dan pergi mengambil stok ramyunnya kemudian duduk dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas, Joon Hee berdecak

"Kenapa kau selalu makan ramyun? Tempat sampahmu penuh dengan bungkus makanan instan!"

Hayoon tidak memperdulikan dan melanjutkan menyobek bumbu - bumbunya lalu mencampurnya dengan mie yang sudah hampir matang. Joon Hee memutar mata

"Kenapa kau tidak beli makanan diluar saja!" Hayoon mendengus

"Menghabiskan banyak uang!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara memasak? Keluargamu tak pernah mengajarimu?" Sejenak Hayoon menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk ramyun dan memicingkan mata pada Joon Hee

"Benar! Tidak ada yang mengajariku! Tidak seorangpun!"

"Itu sebabnya kau selalu tinggal sendirian?" Hayoon mengalihkan pandangan

"Buang makanan itu!"

"A-pa?"

"Mulai sekarang seseorang yang tinggal denganmu ini akan mengajarimu cara memasak."

"APA KATAMU?"

Shin Hayoon akhirnya benar - benar membuang ramyunnya yang hampir matang. Ia terus berteriak bagaimana bisa seorang hantu mengajari cara memasak dan bertanya tentang ingatan Joon Hee. Joon Hee berkata bahwa ia ingat tentang membuat sup saat melihat Hayoon mengaduk ramyun. Ia juga menambahkan mungkin saja dulu semasa hidup dirinya adalah seorang koki.

* * *

Joon Hee terus mengoceh dan menyuruh Hayoon pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli bahan - bahan makanan. Entah bagaimana Joon Hee melakukannya, Hayoon menurut saja saat diseret keluar dari apartemen. Padahal ia sangat kelaparan. Ia justru menghawatirkan Joon Hee yang akan berkeliaran disiang hari. Joon Hee beralasan bahwa Supermarket tidak terlalu jauh.

Saat akan turun dari apartemen. Joon Hee melompat kaget dan hampir jatuh saat melihat seekor anak anjing jenis _Golden Retriver_ menggonggong nyalak padanya. Anjing biasa menggonggong saat melihat hantu

"Astaga. Shin Hayoon! Kau sungguh ingin menakutiku dengan ini?" Hayoon hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan anjing kecil yang diberi nama Joon Hee itu masih terus menggonggong.

"Joon Hee! Kau suka rumah barumu hm?" Hayoon malah mengabaikan Joon Hee

GukGukGukGuk

"Anjing manis!" Ia merasa gemas dan mengusak bulu tebal Joon Hee kedua

Sedangkan Joon Hee pertama sudah hampir mengeluarkan matanya. Sulit dipercaya Hayoon akhirnya benar - benar memelihara anjing didepan apartemennya dan bahkan menamainya dengan nama Joon Hee. Karna ia hantu, ia membayangkan tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap pekat berwarna hitam. Tapi tiba - tiba asap itu lenyap begitu saja saat melihat Hayoon tertawa lepas.

"Joon Hee! Lihat sepertinya telingamu mengeluarkan asap! Pffttt" Tanpa sadar Joon Hee ikut tertawa bersamanya

Hayoon memperhatikan Joon Hee tertawa yang membuatnya sangat lucu. Saat tertawa kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Dan saat itulah Hayoon baru menyadari. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Pria yang bahkan tidak terlihat tapi selalu mengikutinya seperti bayangan

Joon Hee memangil Hayoon berkali - kali saat ia tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Bermaksud menggoda, Joon Hee mendekatkan wajahnya hingga membuat Hayoon melompat terkejut. Wajahnya hampir semerah tomat. Jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya sekarang, Hayoon pasti dianggap gila karena berteriak sendiri. Ia berlari sambil menutupi pipinya yang terasa panas. Joon Hee mengejarnya sambil mengatakan bahwa Hayoon saat ini terlihat imut. Namun tepat diujung jalan Joon Hee melihat seorang pria tua berkacamata yang sedang memperhatikan Hayoon. Ia merasa ini tidak baik

"Siapa dia?" Hayoon menatap Joon Hee disampingnya sambil berbisik

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengikutimu tadi." Hayoon menolehkan kepala dan mencari disekitar tapi tidak ada siapapun

"Mungkin hantu. Lupakan saja!"

"Hayoon cepat ambil brokoli itu!"

"Jangan lupakan tentang kentangnya!"

"Bawang bombay, tidak perlu sebanyak itu!"

"Untuk apa kau mengambil sosis? Kita membutuhkan ayam! Ayam!"

Hayoon mendorong malas - malasan keranjang belanjaannya dan memasukkan apa yang Joon Hee perintahkan. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di Supermarket, Joon Hee terus saja mengoceh tentang ingin membuat dapur Hayoon lebih berguna. Hayoon bahkan tidak bisa melayangkan protes karena selain kondisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan ia juga berpikir ribuan kali untuk bisa meneriaki Joon Hee didepan umum. Hayoon hanya menghawatirkan tagihannya

Setelah membeli banyak bahan makanan dan juga sekaligus peralatan memasak. Hayoon masih harus membawa kantung belanjaan sendirian. Berterimakasihlah pada Joon Hee karena ia harus menambah uang untuk naik taksi. Ketika sampai diapartemen. Hayoon langsung jatuh terduduk dikursi. Terlalu lelah untuk melakukan protes.

"Kerja bagus Shin Hayoon! Sekarang saatnya memasak!"

"Joon Hee aku lelah." Ia merengek

"Kau bilang kau lapar?" Terdengar bunyi perut Hayoon yang keroncongan

Hayoon berteriak

Joon Hee menyeringai

Mau tidak mau Hayoon berjalan malas - malasan kearah dapur kemudian mengikuti instruksi Joon Hee. Mengeluh betapa repotnya memasak. Harus mencuci, memotong, merebus kemudian masih ditambah menunggu. Joon Hee masih mengoceh tentang bagaimana buruknya Hayoon memotong sayur

"Hei aku ini seorang dokter yang terampil menggunakan pisau bedah bukan pisau dapur!" Joon Hee hanya memutar mata

"Cepat masukkan bahan - bahannya. Airnya sudah mendidih!" Hayoon mengeluh karena pisaunya tumpul

"Jika terlalu lama nanti kompormu meledak!"

Hayoon seketika panik

Joon Hee tertawa dalam diam

Satu lagi pelajaran yang didapatkan Hayoon. Memasak ternyata begitu berbahaya

Setelah pelajaran memasak yang begitu melelahkan. Hayoon akhirnya terkejut karena mencium aroma masakan yang harum. Mood nya seketika naik saat mencicipi kuah supnya yang ternyata lumayan lezat

"Woah... kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja aku memasak. Mungkin saja aku akan jadi seorang koki bukan seorang dokter!" Joon Hee mencibir

"Lain kali potong wortelnya dengan rapi!"

"Baik Chef!" Hayoon tertawa

Hayoon buru - buru mengambil mangkuk dan memakan supnya selagi hangat. Senyuman masih tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana. Menyenangkan memakan masakan sendiri. Hayoon makan sambil melirik Joon Hee yang duduk didepannya

 **Narasi Hayoon: Park Joon Hee... Akan jadi seperti apa aku tanpamu...**

"Joon Hee. Terimakasih." Katanya malu - malu

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang terimakasih!"

"Katakan sekali lagi!" Hayoon menghela nafas

"Joon Hee, TE-RI-MA-KA-SIH!"

"Sama - sama." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama

"Ehm... Joon Hee, Sebenarnya aku tidak merasa terganggu tinggal denganmu. Kau tahu, Selama ini aku selalu tinggal sendirian, sekarang aku merasa ada seseorang yang menungguku di rumah." Joon Hee menatapnya

"Aku tidak pernah merasa memiliki seseorang yang mendengar keluh kesahku, mengomeliku sepanjang hari, dan tertawa bersamaku. Jujur saja aku merasa nyaman dengan adanya kau disini." Joon Hee menatap Hayoon

"Jadi... kemana orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku..."

"Mereka... " Hayoon terdiam beberapa saat

"Tidak apa - apa. Anggap saja aku tidak bertanya tadi."

"Mereka membenciku..." Joon Hee terpaku

"... mereka pikir aku anak yang tidak berguna..." Hayoon menunduk dan meneteskan air mata

"Sudah cukup. Jangan bicara lagi..." Joon Hee mengalihkan pandangan

"Aku... hanya merindukan orang tuaku..." Hayoon kemudian menceritakan masa lalunya pada Joon Hee

 **Flashback: Saat Hayoon berusia 11 Tahun**

 _"Ibu... sakit..." Teriak Hayoon kecil yang kesakitan karena ibu tirinya terus memukulinya dengan sapu_

 _"Ibu... kumohon... aku menyesal..." Hayoon berlutut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara namun ibu tirinya terus memukul punggungnya_

 _"Ibu tidak akan berhenti memukulmu sampai kau tidak lagi mempermalukanku!"_

 _Hayoon berusaha meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud mempermalukan ibunya. Ibunya terus mengatakan bahwa Hayoon anak yang tidak berguna dan menyusahkan orang tuanya. Hayoon menangis tersedu - sedu_

 _"Apa kau melihatnya sekarang? Roh ibu kandungmu yang sudah meninggal? Meskipun dia ada disini dia tidak akan bisa menolongmu!"_

 _Ibu tirinya terus memukuli Hayoon yang suka bercerita tentang dirinya yang bisa melihat roh seseorang yang sudah meninggal kepada teman - temannya membuat teman - temannya ketakutan dan melaporkan kepada ibu - ibu mereka. Ibunya tidak percaya Hayoon mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu dan menuduh Hayoon melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat keluarganya malu_

 _"Ibu.. ibu... aku hanya punya satu ibu... kumohon jangan pukuli aku bu..."_

 _Setelah itu ayahnya pulang dari klinik tempat nya bekerja. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter anak - anak. Ayahnya mengeluh kliniknya sepi. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa ini karena Hayoon yang selalu berkata bahwa ada banyak hantu disana jadi mereka tidak mau datang. Ibunya juga menambahkan Hayoon hanya membawa masalah bagi keluarga._

 _Shin Hayoon yang tubuhnya penuh luka berjalan terseok - seok menuju klinik yang berada didepan rumahnya. Ia masuk melalui pintu belakang dan mengambil beberapa obat - obatan untuk mengobati dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ia ketahui ayahnya melihat dan membiarkannya. Saat akan pergi, Hayoon tidak sengaja melihat buku medis tergeletak di meja kerja ayahnya. Kemudian ia merenung dan bergumam_

 _"Apa jika aku menjadi dokter, ibu tidak akan memukulku lagi?"_

"Karena itulah aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter demi ibuku." Ia menghapus air matanya

"Tapi setelah aku lulus sma, ayahku meninggalkan kami dan mengatakan akan menikah dengan seorang wanita kaya. Ia juga mengatakan akan membuka rumah sakit sendiri. Ibuku juga meninggalkanku dan pergi kerumahnya di desa. Saat itulah aku bekerja keras menghidupi diriku sendiri dan masuk universitas. Aku sangat ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan."

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau bertemu dengan orangtuamu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku... ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukan mereka. Aku akan bekerja keras dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah putri dari ayah dan ibuku." Hayoon menggigit bibir menahan tangis

"Kau orang yang baik Hayoon. Kau bahkan tidak membenci mereka atas semua yang terjadi pada dirimu."

 **Narasi Joon Hee: Tuhan pasti mengirimkan malaikatnya pada seseorang yang baik sepertimu**


End file.
